Embodiments of the present invention relate to a composite member.
In particular, it is directed to a composite member comprising first and second elongate composite elements, each having a wedge shaped end with a complimentary tapered end surface; at least one of the components being formed of a stack of fibre laminates impregnated in resin, the tapered end surface being formed by each fibre layer extending longitudinally progressively further than the adjacent layer towards the thin end of the wedge at which the fibre layers have the greatest longitudinal extent; the components being joined at their tapered ends by an adhesive.
Such a composite member is disclosed in WO 2012/004571. This document discloses a “double-scarf” joint which can join together the two spar cap sections of adjacent components of a wind turbine blade. These spar caps can either be joined “in situ” allowing large wind turbine blades to be assembled close to their point of use. Alternatively, it discloses a method of joining spar cap components in the factory environment. In an embodiment, double scarf spar cap joints are highly beneficial. They allow wind turbine blades to be made of a number of small components which are assembled into more complex sub-assemblies. They also allow the sub-assemblies to be jointed together simply and securely potentially in a non-factory environment in a manner which does not significantly increase the parasitic mass of the joint.